


And I Like You

by partyboynoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyboynoya/pseuds/partyboynoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so, im lorde trash. i decided to write a little diddy that goes along with the song 400 lux (by lorde) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWGQduke0tc heres a link to the song. </p>
<p>ill go ahead and say this: this probably wont be that great (wow so demeaning). this is the first work that ive actually put effort in. i am a smol beginner. i wrote this bc im in iwaoi hell and to see where i stand as a writer. its kinda all over the place but i tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Like You

_We're never done with killing time_  
_Can I kill it with you_  
_'Til the veins run red and blue?_  
_We come around here all the time_  
_Got a lot to not do_  
_Let me kill it with you_  
  
"Pretty please!! Come on, I know you want to," Oikawa's whining was not getting him very far. Nevertheless, as persistant as he was, Oikawa pressed on.  
  
"We have all this time to kill, let's go."  
  
"No."  
  
"So mean, Iwa-chan!"  
  
Iwaizumi did realize going to god knows where with Oikawa would be better than staying home, he just can't let Oikawa win this easily everytime.  
  
"Oikawa, you are literally standing in my house on a Friday night. What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want to go somewhere," there was a sudden tenderness in Oikawa's voice, followed by a suggestive wink.  
  
"Where exactly?" Iwaizumi questioned, showing no reaction to the tone in Oikawa's voice.  
  
"Ugh," Oikawa clucked his tongue. "It's a surprise. Besides, we need some chill time. I can't even remember the last time I was able to relax." Oikawa always pushes himself too hard.  
  
Iwaizumi couldn't say no anymore. There were no excuses he can pile on. He could push Oikawa out and slam the door shut, which was tempting, but he decided to give in. Again.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ahh, there we go. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Iwaizumi gave Oikawa an angry pout and began turned around to walk back inside. "Iwa-chan, noooo."  
  
"Don't be an ass," Iwaizumi hissed and grabbed Oikawa's hand. "Take us to god knows where."  
  
"A bit pushy there, ay?" Oikawa accused. Iwaizumi did think he was a bit harsh, he did have that facade after all.  
  
"Sorry," Iwaizumi sternly said. Once they were both in Oikawa's car, Oikawa sped off.  
  
"Slow down, will y--"  
  
Oikawa cut Iwaizumi off, "So, I was thinking about just driving through town. I kind of lied when I said where we're going was a surprise. Well, not really. It's just a surprise for me, too."  
  
"God damn it," Iwaizumi huffed.  
  
"It'll be fun no matter what we do," Oikawa hummed softly.

  


_You pick me up and take me home again_  
_Head out the window again ___  
_We're hollow like the bottles that we drain_  
_You drape your wrists over the steering wheel_  
_Pulses can drive from here_  
_We might be hollow, but we're brave_  
  
  
"So, Iwa-chan, what kind of music do you like," Oikawa asked, trying to initiate conversation.  
  
"Hmm, What? Why do you ask?" Iwaizumi retorted.  
  
"Can't a guy just know what kind of music his best friend likes." For some reason, the words best friends stuck out to Iwaizumi.  
  
"Ugh, fine. I mean, I guess indie music is pretty cool. And I swear to god, if you try to call me a hipster or something stupid like that, I will open this car door and jump out."  
  
"Ah, Hajime. So threatening, I love it," Oikawa teased.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
"You might as well enjoy yourself," Oikawa insisted. Iwaizumi caught his words and decided to glance around the car, making it look like he was interested. It's not that he wasn't, Iwaizumi just knew this would be a long car ride. He could feel it.  
  
Something in the back seat caught his eye. It looked like a bottle. Alcohol. "Oikawa, why is there a bottle of vodka in the back."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, that. Yeah, I didn't drink it. I bought it, then drained it. It's my aesthetic." Damn memes.  
  
"I should be calling you a hipster."  
  
"So mean."  
  
"I try."  
  
"I see myself as a hollow person. Apethic, if you will. I have this outward persona of a bubbly person, but on the inside, there's not a lot going on," Iwaizumi looked down when he heard this. He knew Oikawa's mood had suddenly dropped dramatically. He didn't know why, though. This definitely will be a long car ride if he doesn't contribute to whatever conversation this is.  
  
"I guess I can relate. You're brave, though," Iwaizumi attempted to comfort. This weird down in mood didn't sit well. He saw Oikawa smile softly. Neither of them knew who grabbed the other's hand, yet their fingers intertwined. Oikawa and Iwaizumi always caught themselves holding hands. They never really established that there was a relationship between them, but that didn't matter right now. Everything was calm, kind of.

_And I like you_  
_I love these roads where the houses don't change (and I like you)_  
_Where we can talk like there's something to say (and I like you)_  
_I'm glad that we stopped kissing the tar on the highway (and I like you)_  
_We move in the tree streets_  
_I'd like it if you stayed_  
  
Oikawa began driving through random neighborhoods, taking in the scenery. "I love driving down the same roads, seeing the same houses. It feels weird when something out a house changes," Iwaizumi didn't really understand what Oikawa was talking about, but he enjoyed the scenery, too. "And I like you."  
  
"Yeah, you're an amazing friend," Iwaizumi added.  
  
"Nah, not friend-like. More than that," Iwaizumi wanted to cut him off right there, but Oikawa talks so fast he can't find the opportunity. "It's nice that we've been friends since childhood. We can talk and talk without having an actual conversation. It's also nice that we don't live right in the city. That may sound random but there's something about living in suburbia. I don't know, it's just nice."  
  
The car stopped and the engine was shut off. They were on some wide tree street. The only sound that filled the air was the mutual breaths of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Now that I've established that, I'd like it if you stayed," Oikawa softly spoke with a sparkle in his eyes that connected to Iwaizumi's. That was it. Iwaizumi leaned in and took Oikawa by the neck until their lips connected. Everything suddenly felt like fire. It wasn't a bad kind of feeling. In fact, it was really nice. Iwaizumi pulled back and rested his forehead onto Oikawa's. "I'm not going anywhere, Shittykawa. I don't know where that mindset came from," Oikawa giggled about how happy Iwa-chan sounded right now. "Shut up, I'm trying to contribute to this mome--"  
  
_***HONK***_  
  
"Shit, start the car. Let's go. The moment can continue later," Iwaizumi rushed with a bit of panic in his voice. Oikawa sped down the road heading back towards the city.  
  
Now we're wearing long sleeves and the heating comes on  
  
_(You buy me orange juice)_  
_We're getting good at this_  
_Dreams of clean teeth_  
_I can tell that you're tired_  
_But you keep the car on_  
_While you're waiting out front_  
  
The sound of the car's engine filled their surroundings. Oikawa turned the heat up, even though they were both wearing hoodies. Another aesthetic. Once they were in a spot where cars weren't yelling for them to go, Oikawa spoke again, "I kinda need to pee. Want to stop at a gas station? I'll buy you a drink or something."  
  
"Sure, I'll wait in the car," Iwaizumi affirmed. They pulled up into the gas station parking lot. Oikawa basically leaped out of the car and into the store. This gave Iwaizumi a change to think. _What the hell was that_ , Iwaizumi thought. _Oikawa's idea of a confession? Is he messing with me? He can't be, he sounded so serious. Fuck, what am i going to do?_ He pondered on all that happened for 5 minutes, until he heard the driver's door opening.  
  
"I'm back, Iwa-chan," Oikawa softly greeted. "Here's some juice. I made sure it was orange juice. I know how you are with other kinds of juice."  
  
"Thank you," Iwaizumi answered, voice a bit shaky. Oikawa noticed this, but didn't pay any mind to it. Habits. He started the car, yet didn't move it. Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi for a bit then asks, "Are you tired or something?"  
  
Iwaizumi can't hold it in anymore. "No, I'm not tired. I'm really confused about the fact that we kissed not even 20 minutes ago. Do best friends do that? Do best friends hold hands? I'm so confused to the point it scares me a little." All of a sudden, Oikawa starts giggling. The giggling turns into full out laughter.  
  
"Ahh, Iwa-chan. So naive. I like that about you. Also, you're the one that kissed me. I should be asking you all of this."  
  
"Oikawa, I'm not joking. What is this?" Oikawa stopped the smiling and giggling. He could tell Iwaizumi took something the wrong way about his confession. _Do I really have to say it again_ , he thought, almost out loud. He braced himself then started speaking.  
  
"Iwaizumi Hajime, I like you. When I say I like you, I don't mean as just friends, or even best friends. I have romantic feelings for you. I don't know how you feel, but we did kiss, there has to be some mutual attraction. Please don't hate me. Please don't leave. Stay," Oikawa's voice cracked after the last word. Iwaizumi was wide-eyed. Oikawa never said his full name, it was always Iwa-chan, not Iwaizumi, and surely not Iwaizumi Hajime. It was surprising how fast the mood could drop within 2-3 minutes. Bubbly Oikawa suddenly turned into this. Almost in tears, confessing. All happening in front of the gas station. No one could see them, thankfully.  
  
"I like you, too," Iwaizumi broke the silence. They were staring at each other, faces only centimeters apart. I could kiss him, again, Iwaizumi thought. Just so he calms down. All of a sudden, Oikawa inched closer and softly kissed him. Everything felt soft. The warmth of the heating in the car. The warmth of Oikawa. The warmth of this moment. Everything was delicate. Everything was ethereal. Iwaizumi pulled him as close as he could. He wished that they weren't in the car during this as it was restricting. Oikawa pulled away. Iwaizumi couldn't tell whether Oikawa was laughing or crying, there were tears in his eyes, though.  
  
"I'm not leaving, dumbass. Also, stop crying. As pretty as you are, this isn't a pretty look," Iwaizumi joked.  
  
"Ahh, so Hajime thinks I'm pretty," Oikawa immediately perked up.  
  
"Fuck off," Oikawa saying Iwaizumi's first name wasn't fair.  
  
"Not unless you stay at my house tonight," Oikawa said with a bit of teasing in his voice.  
  
"Fine." Oikawa left the gas station and started down the back roads, just to make the trip longer. "It's midnight, damn."  
  
"Time flies when you confess your built up feelings to the one you love," Oikawa confesses.  
  
"Oh, so Tooru loves me?" Now it was Iwaizumi that was teasing. Oikawa felt his face heating up.  
  
"Sh-shut up," Oikawa couldn't make up an excuse.  
  
"This is going to be a long night, in a good way," Iwaizumi changed the topic.  
  
"I'm glad it's you."  
  
"I am, too."

**Author's Note:**

> if you could give me some feedback, i would rlly appreciate that!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! (spacing is a bit messy ik)


End file.
